Uninvited Love
by RaeMii
Summary: Sehun yang ceria menyukai Jongin yang pemalu. Main Pair: Kai x Sehun - KaiHun and the other pairing - Crack Pair
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: **Uninvited Love

**Cast: **Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Chanyeol, and other. You can find it in the story.

**Genre:** Romance _(Tapi tergantung dari penilaian readers)_

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Meski –mungkin– ide ceritanya pasaran tapi ini murni berasal dari otak saya, tidak nyontek punya author lain. Cast? Hanya pinjam nama saja.

**Warnig: YAOI; CRACK PAIR - UN-OFFICIAL PAIR ; ooc:**

.

.

.

**UNINVITED LOVE**

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

_Happy Reading ^^_

.

.

.

Seorang namja berparas tampan juga manis, berkulit putih dengan rambut blonde-nya yang terlihat mencolok di bawah sinar matahari, berjalan dengan hentakan di tiap langkahnya. Ia berjalan di trotoar dengan koper besarnya. Bibir tipisnya tak henti menggerutu, tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Lagi pula tak ada yang mengenalnya di negara ini. Satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal di negara ini sedang berada di suatu tempat yang entah di mana. Padahal ia sudah menyuruh orang itu untuk menjemputnya tapi kemana orang itu? Hal itulah yang membuat bibirnya menggerutu dengan kaki menghentak-hentak.

Namja itu terus berkutat dengan handphone-nya. Berharap satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal di kota ini segera menjawab telponnya dan menjemputnya di sini sebelum kulit putih mulusnya berubah menjadi cokelat susu. Meski ia suka susu tapi cokelat bukan kesukaannya.

Baru saja ia ingin menghubungi orang itu lagi tapi handphonenya sudah lebih dulu berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk, nama 'Luhan' tertera di layarnya dan jarinya dengan cepat menggeser tombol jawab.

"LUHAN HYUUNGGG KAU DIMANA?" Teriaknya, tanpa ada sapaan 'halo' dan sebagainya. Ia kini tengah berteduh di bawah salah satu pohon besar.

_"Aa- ah aku masih di sekolah, Hunnie. Tunggu, aku akan segera menjemputmu. Kau di mana sekarang? Apa kau masih di bandara?"_

Sehun, yang dipangil Hunnie oleh Luhan melirik kiri kanan, "Aku tak tak tau, hyung. Aku meninggalkan bandara, aku bosan menunggumu."

_"Aish, kau belum jauh dari bandara kan? Jangan tingalkan tempatmu sekarang dan aku akan segera menjemputmu, mengerti?"_

"Ya, aku mengerti. Cepatlah, hyung. Aku bisa matang karena panas matahari."

_"Iya, aku segera datang. Bersabarlah atau akan kubiarkan kau hangus di situ."_

"Iish, kau tak mungkin tega hyung. Cepat, aku menunggumu."

_Pik. _

Sambungan terputus dan Sehun menghela nafas. Matahari bersinar dengan terik-teriknya, titik-titik keringat menghiasi dahinya. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya dipanggang. Mungkin setelah ini ia tak akan memakan ayam panggang dan segala jenis daging panggang lagi kalau tau perjuangan hewan itu sungguh berat agar bisa dimakan(?).

Kali ini ia harus menunggu di bawah terik matahari. Huuh ia sungguh menyesal karena tak meminta alamat rumah Luhan sebelum datang ke Seoul, dengan begitu ia hanya perlu naik taxi dan menyerahkan alamat itu saja kan? Ini gara-gara dirinya yang terlalu bersemangat karena sudah diperbolehkan oleh orang tuanya untuk kembali ke Seoul, seperti Luhan hyung-nya.

•••

"Chanyeol, aku harus menjemput sepupuku di bandara sekarang. Bisakah kau saja yang mengembalikan absensi itu? Aku sudah mengembalikan buku-buku ke perpustakaan kan?" Bujuk Luhan dengan puppy eyes-nya. Ia juga tak rela menunjukkan wajah imutnya di hadapan pria sangat tinggi ini kalau bukan karena terpaksa. Ingat, terpaksa. Wajah imutnya ini hanya untuk konsumsi keluarganya saja, dan sekarang keadaannya benar-benar sangat terpaksa karena untuk mengembalikan absensi, ia harus menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga dan harus turun lagi. Kakinya bisa berurat dan itu tidak baik untuknya. Baru saja ia sudah berlari dan mengangkat buku ke perpustakan yang jaraknya cukup jauh, dan lagi ia harus bolak-balik dua kali karena buku itu sangat banyak. Ditambah sepupunya yang bernama Sehun sudah menggerutu waktu ia menelponnya tadi.

Park Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di bangku kelas mereka hanya memasang wajah ala bos dan memandang Luhan remeh.

"Xi Luhan, apa maksudmu kau ingin melalaikan tugasmu, begitu? Kau wakilku dan aku ketua kelas. Aku bertugas mengatur kelas dan kau bertugas menuruti perintahku." Ucapnya tegas.

Luhan menggerutu dalam hati karena aturan mengesalkan si ketua. Puppy eyes-nya tak mempan, apa kurang imut? Benarkah? Tapi setaunya meski ia tak melakukan apa-apa ia sudah imut, sangat tidak mungkin jika puppy eyes-nya tak imut sama sekali.

_Drrtt Drrtt_

Getaran dari saku celananya mengganggu lamunannya tentang puppy eyes-nya yang gagal, ugh pasti Sehun lagi. Ia kembali teringat tentang tujuan awalnya, yaitu merayu Chanyeol dan ia harus melakukannya dengan cepat agar sepupunya yang manis tidak marah padanya dan mengadukannya pada orang tuanya di China sana.

Ok, jika jurus pertamanya tak mempan berarti saatnya memakai jurus ke dua.

"Huh~ kenapa kau sangat jahat padaku~ aku kan hanya tak melaksanakannya hari ini saja. Sepupuku bisa marah jika aku tak menjemputnya~ Boleh kan?" Tanyanya dengan manja, bibirnya juga bergerak-gerak lucu saat berbicara, berakhir dengan ia menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Ya, ini jurus kedua.

Chanyeol sendiri langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Luhan saat namja cantik itu berbicara, ia susah payah agar tak menoleh menatap Luhan. Apa ia sanggup menolak 'serangan' Luhan kali ini, setelah sebelumnya berjuang melawan Puppy Eyes attack dari namja yang cantiknya berlebihan itu. Tapi sangat sayang jika melewatkan wajah itu, apalagi bibir mungilnya yang berwarna pink dan basah itu yang tadinya digigit oleh pemiliknya sekarang sedang mengerucut lucu dan...

"Chanyeollie~ boleh kan? Kau mau menggantikanku kan?"

dan sekarang mata bulatnya juga mengerjap lucu, dan bibir itu ugh~ ia sangat ingin menciumnya sekarang. Oh, tidak. Lupakan. Ia hanya lepas kendali karena wajah Luhan saja.

"Yak! Kalau begitu cepat pergi, dan berhentilah merengek. Ingat umurmu." Ucapnya cukup keras.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol, aaah~ kau sungguh baik. Aku pergi dulu, annyeong." Ucap Luhan, melambaikan tangannya sebentar dan langsung melesat keluar dengan senyum cerah di bibirnya tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya di meja.

Oh tidak~ kaki panjangnya pasti akan pegal nanti, dan semua karena wajah Luhan. Ia rasanya ingin memarahi orang tua Luhan yang telah membuat wajah Luhan jadi seperti itu.

Chanyeol hanya berharap semoga Luhan tak memasang wajah seperti tadi di hadapannya lagi karena itu berbahaya bagi nyawanya. Ya, tentu saja berbahaya bagi nyawanya. Bagaimana jika besok-besok Luhan memintanya melompat dari lantai lima sambil memasang wajah lucunya itu lagi?

•••

Sehun duduk menekuk lutut di bawah pohon. Ia benar-benar tak meninggalkan tempatnya seperti pesan Luhan kepadanya. Ia sudah terlihat seperti seorang gelandangan sekarang. Perutnya lapar, dan kepalanya juga sudah pusing karena kepanasan.

Ia hanya menanti Luhan datang dengan diam, sambil mengamati setiap orang yang lewat di depannya. Sesekali ia juga terkikik kecil jika ada orang yang mukanya lucu–menurutnya. Sedangkan orang-orang yang ditertawai oleh Sehun hanya diam saja. Mungkin saja mereka menganggap Sehun itu orang tidak waras atau sejenisnya.

Sudah dua puluh menit dan Luhan belum juga datang. Jalanan juga sudah mulai sepi jadi tak ada yang bisa ia tertawai lagi sekarang.

Tak lama, sebuah motor besar berhenti di depannya. Apa Luhan? Ah tidak, Luhan tak bisa mengendarai motor besar begitu.

Sehun mengamati pergerakan si pengendara motor, mungkin saja ada yang bisa ia tertawai dari pengendara motor itu.

Pengendara motor itu kini sedang mematikan mesin motornya, lalu membuka helmnya dan menyimpannya di sela pahanya agar tak terjatuh.

Sehun menatap Si pengendara motor tak berkedip. Oh tuhan, ia terpesona. Ia sampai melupakan rasa panas, lapar dan pusing dikepalanya hanya karena melihat pria tampan di hadapannya sekarang.

Si pengendara motor itu sekarang terlihat sedang mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang sedikit lepek karena helm. Dan Sehun rasanya tak mampu bernafas karenanya.

Apa pria itu sedang shooting iklan shampoo? Rambutnya sangat indah–_menurut Sehun_. Dan Sehun yakin ia bisa merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya saat rambut cokelat si pria tampan itu terkibas.

Sehun menjilati bibirnya sendiri saat melihat bibir pria tampan itu saat menggerutu sambil menatap handphonenya. Bibirnya tebal, atas bawah sama-sama tebal tapi terlihat sexy. Apalagi di lihat dari samping begini. Aih, ia penasaran ingin melihat pria tampan itu dari depan.

Sehun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaki pria tampan itu. Kakinya panjang, pasti tinggi. Ah~ wajah tampan, bibir sexy dan tubuh tingi. Sempurna.

Sehun terus menatap pria tampan itu, tak ada kedipan di matanya. Bahkan saat si pria tampan itu sudah memakai helmnya dan berlalu pergi Sehun masih tetap memasang tampang kagumnya, yang sekarang malah terlihat bodoh.

Ouh, ini adalah sembilan belas detik terindah dalam hidupnya.

Sehun memegangi pipinya dan tersenyum, membayangkan wajah si pria tampan itu. Ah~ kapan ia bisa bertemu pria tampan itu lagi?

_TTIIINNN TTIIIIINNNN TTIIIINNNNN_

Sehun terbangun dari khayalannya karena suara bising klakson mobil yang berhenti di depannya. Kini ia kembali merasakan panas dan pusing di kepalanya yang sempat hilang karena melihat pria tampan. Ia melirik ke asal suara, wajah cantik Luhan yang sekarang tampak sangat mengesalkan terlihat di jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Hunnie, cepatlah. Aku lapar." Teriak Luhan pada Sehun yang masih menatap tajam padanya.

Sehun tak menjawab, di sini ialah yang paling lapar. Ia langsung berdiri menggeret kopernya dan berjalan cepat menuju mobil Luhan. Ia terlalu malas menyimpan kopernya di bagasi jadi ia duduk di kursi belakang bersama koper besarnya.

Luhan pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya setelah Sehun duduk manis di belakang.

"Kau berjalan jauh sekali, jadi aku sulit menemukanmu." Kata Luhan pada Sehun, sekedar membuka percakapan.

"Hmm.." Sehun hanya menggumam.

"Kenapa tadi kau tersenyum seperti itu di bawah pohon, Hunnie?" Tanya Luhan lagi karena pertanyaan pertamanya tak digubris oleh Sehun.

Wajah malas Sehun menjadi antusias karena mengingat pria tampan bermotor besar tadi.

"Aku sangat senang, hyung. Aku baru saja melihat pria tampan, aaaah~ dia sangat keren hyung, bibirnya sexy dan kakinya panjang. Ah~ benar-benar sempurna." Sehun menjawab, otaknya mem-flashback kembali sembilan belas detik terindah dalam hidupnya itu sambil terus menceritakan tiap detil-nya pada Luhan.

Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Sehun. Tapi saat mendengar kata 'kaki panjang' ia malah teringat Chanyeol. Tapi dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak ingin mengingat orang yang selalu menindasnya itu.

"Hyungie~ sepertinya aku jatuh cinta. Aku terus mengingat wajahnya. Aku harus bagaimana~ Aauh hatiku." Suara Sehun terdengar lagi. Ia merengek tapi wajahnya tersenyum cerah.

"Kau pasti tak tau namanya kan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja dia." Jawab Luhan acuh, ia membanting stir dan berbelok ke kanan di persimpangan.

_Dduk_

"Ommooo..."

Suara benturan dan teriakan terdengar dari belakang. Tapi Luhan diam saja dan tetap serius mengemudi.

Sehun yang tadinya baru ingin meneriaki Luhan karena jawabannya itu terhenti karena koper besar yang menubruknya saat mobil berbelok. Kalau tau seperti ini ia lebih memilih menyimpannya di bagasi tadi.

Sehun mendorong kopernya menjauh, "Ish, kau seharusnya berhati-hati jika ingin berbelok seperti itu, jangan belok mendadak karena itu berbahaya, Noona~" Omelnya, menekankan pada kata noona untuk mengejek Luhan. Menurutnya memang Luhan lebih cocok dipanggil noona dari pada hyung.

"Kau, kai tidak cukup manly untuk memanggilku seperti itu. Kau lebih cocok memanggilku eonni, kau tau!?" Balas Luhan, yang secara tidak langsung juga mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menghela nafas. Lengannya sakit karena koper yang menimpanya tadi, kepalanya juga masih pening jadi ia tak ingin meladeni Luhan.

"Terserahmu lah, noona. Aku mengantuk." Ucapnya dan segera memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga mereka tidak melewati tikungan lagi, bisa-bisa ia kembali tertimpa koper. Ia sudah lupa untuk memarahi Luhan, ia juga sudah lupa dengan sembilan belas detik terindah-nya.

•••

Hari ini, Sehun mengajak Luhan berbelanja untuk keperluannya sehari-hari. Ia sebenarnya juga membawa bajunya dan beberapa barangnya dari China, cuma ia hanya bosan saja berada di rumah. Ah ~ ia juga ingin membeli komik, ia lupa membawa koleksi komiknya. Kemarin ia sudah seharian mengistirahatkan tubuhnya jadi hari ini ia bisa jalan-jalan sepuasnya.

Mereka berdua sudah menelusuri banyak toko baju, dan di tangan Sehun sudah ada lima kantong kertas yang berisi baju-bajunya. Luhan juga membeli beberapa, tapi tak sebanyak Sehun. Baju sudah jadi terakhir komik.

"Luhan hyung di sini ada toko buku kan? Aku mau beli komik."

"Ya, ada di atas sana."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju toko yang dimaksud Luhan. Saat sudah berada di dalam toko itu. Sehun terlihat sangat antusias, ia berjalan ke sana kemari mencari komik yang disukainya sementara Luhan hanya menunggu di salah satu sudut toko yang terdapat satu kursi untuk membaca dengan semua kantung belanjaan di dekat kakinya.

Keantusiasan Sehun terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pria berkulit cokelat dengan rambut cokelat juga. Ah~ itu pria dalam sembilan belas detik terindah-nya. Oh, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengajaknya berkenalan? Memintanya menjadi kekasihnya? Tidak, itu gila.

Sehun gelagapan, ia berlari keluar tempat itu dan memasuki sebuah toko. Tak berapa lama ia sudah keluar dengan model yang berbeda. Ia memakai ... Dress? Dan Wig?

Dengan tampilan barunya Sehun kembali memasuki toko buku tadi, mencari keberadaan pria tampan idolanya. Pria itu ternyata sedang berjalan sambil melihat buku yang berjejer di rak.

Sehun mencoba tersenyum manis, jarinya sudah sedingin es karena gugup. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pria itu, pura-pura mengamati buku. Saat mereka berpapasan, Sehun sengaja menabrak pria itu.

"Aa-a maaf. Saya tak sengaja. Apa anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya namja itu.

Sehun melongo menatapnya.

Cukup lama hingga ia bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sangat tampan, tubuhmu tingi, bibirmu juga benar-benar sexy. Kau benar-benar sangat tampan. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu." Gumamnya sambil menatap namja itu tanpa berkedip.

Namja itu menjilat bibirnya dan menggaruk kepalanya, antara bingung dan malu. Ia menunduk.

"Annyeong." Sehun langsung pamit setelah menyadari ucapannya barusan. Ia mengatakan cinta?

Namja itu sendiri langsung melongo? Apa yeoja tadi mengatakan cinta padanya? Dan langsung berlari begitu saja? Tapi ada yang aneh dengan yeoja itu, tubuhnya sangat tinggi, tinggi mereka bahkan hampir sama.

•

Sehun berlari menuju Luhan yang sedang membaca buku.

"Luhan hyung, aku bertemu dengannya. Dia sangat tampan hyung. Aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku menyukainya, tapi dia diam saja. Tapi dia tetap tampan hyung. Hyungie~ tapi aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Ah kapan—"

"SEHUNNIE? ITU KAU?" Teriak Luhan terkejut karena melihat transformasi Sehun. Bukankah beberapa menit lalu Sehun masih laki-laki?

"Ya, ini aku hyung. Kau tak mengenaliku?" Sehun cemberut.

"Tentu saja. Kau jadi perempuan? Kenapa?"

Ah~ Sehun lupa kalau ia sedang menyamar.

"Aku melihatnya, hyung. Tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mendekatinya jadi aku menyamar saja. Ya~ kau tau, aku kurang percaya diri."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Sehunnie, kau itu manis jadi kau tak perlu malu pada dirimu sendiri mengerti."

Sehun memikirkan ucapan Luhan? Benarkah ia manis?

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: **Uninvited Love

**Cast: **Sehun, Kai and other. You can find it in the story.

**Genre:** Romance _(Tapi tergantung dari penilaian readers)_

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Meski –mungkin– ide ceritanya pasaran tapi ini murni berasal dari otak saya, tidak nyontek punya author lain. Cast? Hanya pinjam nama saja.

**Warnig: YAOI; CRACK PAIR - UN-OFFICIAL PAIR; OOC:**

**A/N: **Maafkan updatenya yang telat. Aku selalu ngusahain biar tiap ff berchapter-ku update seminggu sekali tapi hiks kemarin FFN-nya lagi ngeselin, masa aku mau upload file gak bisa. Jadi maaf ya, next chapter akan aku usahain biar gak telat.

.

.

.

**UNINVITED LOVE**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

_Happy Reading ^^_

.

.

.

Pagi sudah tiba, matahari bersinar cerah. Sehun terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Semalam ia harus menata barang-barang yang dibelinya, untunglah Luhan yang cantik mau membantunya. Tentunya itu setelah ia merengek terlebih dahulu. Tak lupa ia membuang baju yeoja dan wig yang –terpaksa– dibelinya kemarin. Ia tak memerlukan itu lagi, ia sudah manis kan?

Ia membuka matanya dengan paksa, jika bisa ia masih ingin tidur sampai siang tapi alarm di bawah bantalnya sudah berteriak kencang. Ia yakin Luhan yang menyimpan alarm itu di bawah bantalnya.

Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, ia merogoh bawah bantalnya, mengambil benda terkutuk yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya dan segera mematikannya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya kembali. Baru saja ia hampir terlena dalam tidurnya, suara Luhan yang merdu jika bernyanyi dan cempreng saat berteriak sudah menginfasi indera pendengarannya.

Demi kulitnya yang mulus, ia hanya ingin tidur yang cukup agar kulitnya tidak keriput.

Luhan menerobos masuk kamar Sehun yang kemarin mereka tata bersama. Sehun masih bergelung memeluk bantalnya.

"Sehun, kau harus sekolah. Kau tak boleh terlambat di hari pertamamu." Ucapnya, mencoba untuk sabar.

"Bukannya aku mulai sekolah besok?" Tanya Sehun setengah sadar.

"Tidak, kau mulai sekolah hari ini Oh Sehun. Kau bisa ketinggalan pelajaran, semester baru sudah dimulai satu minggu lalu."

"Aku satu sekolah dengan hyung?"

"Yep."

"Aish, aku tak bisa bolos." Gerutunya. Ia sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Siapa yang tak sadar dari tidurnya jika seseorang terus mengajakmu berbicara sambil berteriak.

Dengan semangat 20% ia beranjak dari kasurnya. Melirik seragam baru yang disimpan Luhan di atas mejanya semalam.

"Hyung, aku tak usah mandi ya?"

Luhan menghela nafas, ia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir jam tujuh. Membujuk Sehun untuk mandi membutuhkan waktu lima menit, menunggu Sehun mandi paling lambat lima belas menit, menunggu Sehun bersiap-siap sepuluh menit, perjalanan ke sekolah sekitar sepuluh menit. Jam pertama pelajaran di mulai jam 07.30. Oh ia bisa terlambat. Dan lagi, si ketua pasti akan memarahinya lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku menungumu di luar. Jangan lama-lama."

Dengan itu, Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun.

•••

Sehun berjalan mengelilingi koridor sekolah barunya. Ia tersesat. Tadi pagi, Luhan sudah menunjukkan jalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah padanya sebelum namja cantik itu berlari cepat menuju kelasnya, tapi ia malah berakhir di kantin sekolah.

Berhubung tadi pagi ia belum sempat sarapan, ia memilih untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai, Ia kembali menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Mencoba mengingat-ingat jalan yang ditunjukkan Luhan tadi pagi tapi sekarang ia malah berakhir di taman sekolah yang sepi.

Ah~ kenapa tak ada siswa yang lewat, jadi ia bisa bertanya. Tentu saja tidak ada siswa yang lewat, jam pelajaran sudah berbunyi sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu saat ia masih menyantap sarapannya di kantin.

Ia berniat melanjutkan 'tour'-nya lagi, tapi saat hendak memutar arah ia mendengar suara aneh dari balik pohon. Seperti desahan?

Dengan kening berkerut, ia berjalan pelan menuju pohon besar itu. Ia melangkah sedikit ke samping agar bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik pohon.

Matanya membulat karena terkejut. Untunglah ia tak langsung berteriak. Di balik pohon itu, seorang siswa tinggi dengan rambut cokelat keemasan sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang ... namja? Ah, itu hal biasa. Ia juga pernah hampir dicium namja. Ia pernah hampir dicium Luhan saat namja cantik itu mengigau. Oh, ia tak bisa membayangkan jika ia mendapat seme seperti Luhan. Ia ingin seme tampan, bukan seme cantik. Eh? Seme? Tentu, ia uke. Ingat kata Luhan? Dia itu manis jadi dia uke.

Setelah berhasil menguasai diri dari keterkejutannya, ia melangkah mundur untuk meninggalkan dua orang itu. Ia tak mau di tuduh mengintip.

"Hei, kau."

Langkah Sehun terhenti mendengar suara berat itu. Asalnya dari balik pohon. Ia memasang cengiran ala anak kecilnya saat si namja tinggi itu muncul dari balik pohon dan menatapnya layaknya menatap seorang pencuri. Namja kecil yang di ciumnya tadi sudah pergi. _Kemana?_

"Kau siswa baru?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Sehun menunduk. "Aku tersesat." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kepala sekolah."

"Eh?"

Sehun menatap namja itu heran. Ia kira dirinya akan dimarahi karena sudah mengganggu ciuman panasnya.

Sehun masih dengan tampang bingungnya saat namja tinggi itu berbalik pergi. Saat sadar, Sehun dengan cepat menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku? Oh Sehun."

"Namaku Kris."

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya. Namja ini ternyata baik juga, padahal jika dilihat dari wajahnya ia sepertinya seorang yang galak dan pemakan orang, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya pemakan namja manis.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kris hyung." Ucapnya, sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai sopan santun.

Kris berhenti, ia berbalik menatap Sehun.

"Apa aku menginjinkanmu memanggilku hyung?"

Sehun menggeleng, ia takut menatap wajah Kris.

"Baiklah, kau boleh memanggilku hyung."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sehun tak hentinya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mengamati jalan. Ia sudah melewati jalan ini sebelumnya.

"Mm Kris hyung, namja yang kau cium tadi lari kemana?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Dia kembali ke kelasnya. Kenapa?" Kris menjawab tanpa berbalik.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu ciuman panasmu dengan kekasihmu."

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, apa kau mau kucium seperti itu juga sebagai gantinya?"

"Aa~ NE? TIDAK." Sehun berteriak, tak dapat mengontrol suaranya. Efek terkejut.

"Tak usah merasa bersalah. Dia bukan kekasihku."

Oh, dia tak serius? Fiuh syukurlah kalau Kris hanya bercanda. Bibirnya tidak available bagi orang yang tidak dicintainya. Ia hanya ingin di cium namja dalam sembilan belas detik terindahnya, bukan Kris apalagi Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berciuman panas seperti itu? Dan lagi kalau aku tak salah lihat tangan hyung bahkan sudah masuk di dalam seragam namja itu. Bukankah jika berciuman sepanas itu akan berakhir dengan— Oops..." Sehun menghentikan ocehannya yang lolos tanpa di saring. Otak dan mulutnya tampaknya sedang bersekongkol untuk mempermalukannya. Ia pasti di cap mesum setelah ini.

Kris melirik Sehun.

"Ehehehee aku hanya bercanda, hyung. Aku masih polos." Ucapnya berkilah.

Kris tentu saja tak percaya, bagaimana bisa namja yang berpikiran seperti itu mengaku dirinya masih polos.

Kris memasang senyum miring. Sehun namja yang lucu, wajahnya juga manis. Meski type-nya adalah namja yang mungil, tapi Sehun juga tak apa. Lagi pula ia masih lebih tinggi dari namja manis ini.

•••

"Kau terlambat Xi Luhan. Kau ini wakil ketua kelas. Kau seharusnya memberi contoh yang baik bagi teman-teman kita. Bagaimana bisa seorang wakil ketua kelas terlambat datang, hah?!"

Xi Luhan hanya memalingkan wajahnya, ia malas mendengar ocehan Chanyeol.

"Pak Ketua, apa jam tanganmu bermasalah? Sekarang jam 07.25 KST, itu berarti aku tidak terlambat." Ucapnya membela diri.

Chanyeol menunduduk melihat jam tangannya. Ah~ ia lupa, ia memang mempercepat waktu di jam tangannya agar tidak terlambat. Dan juga bel masuk belum berbunyi kan? Aish, ia lupa. Tapi biar saja, ia memang suka memarahi Luhan.

"Mm yah, tapi tetap saja. Kau hampir terlambat."

Luhan menghela nafas. Lebih baik mengalah dari pada melawan, itu tak ada gunanya.

"Baiklah, aku menyesal. Boleh aku masuk? Aku lelah berlari dari parkiran karena tak ingin diamuk olehmu, tapi ternyata aku tetap mendapat amukanmu. Sungguh sial. Kalau tau akan seperti ini aku tak akan berlari tadi dan aku bisa mengantar Sehun dulu."

"Yaa yaa yaa... Tidak usah curhat padaku. Kau boleh masuk tapi ingat besok kau harus datang lebih pagi."

Luhan mengangguk, ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Urat di betisnya berdenyut-denyut sehabis berlari dari parkiran menuju kelasnya.

Luhan duduk diam, paginya sangat buruk karena seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia melirik ke arah pintu. Chanyeol masih berdiri di sana, menggeledah setiap siswa yang akan masuk di dalam kelas. Ouh, bisakah seseorang menghentikan hal itu? Kenapa kelasnya jadi seperti kelas pelatihan militer.

Kalau diperhatikan Chanyeol sebenarnya tampan. Matanya bulat, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya? Bibirnya lebar tapi semua seimbang. Andai Chanyeol bisa lebih sering tersenyum pasti dia sangat tampan. Dia sedang marah saja masih tampan, apalagi kalau tersenyum.

Luhan memeperhatikan Chanyeol sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbalik, matanya jatuh tepat di mata Luhan yang sedang mengamatinya. Ia memicingkan matanya dan mengatupakan bibirnya dengan rapat lalu kembali ke kegiatannya.

Luhan menggeleng keras ia merubah kembali pemikirannya sebelumnya. Chanyeol tidak tampan, dia hanya tampan jika diperhatikan secara seksama dan Luhan malas memperhatikannya secara seksama.

•••

Sehun memasuki kelas barunya, di depannya sudah ada Pak kepala sekolah yang berbicara dengan guru yang mengajar di kelas sekaligus juga wali kelasnya.

Ia menatap satu-satu murid di kelas itu, membagikan senyum manisnya sekedar beramah tamah. Tapi matanya menangkap sosok yang sepertinya tak asing. Rambutnya cokelat dan sedikit panjang dan kulitnya juga cokelat.

Aaaah itu si pria tampan yang ia lihat saat sedang menunggu Luhan di pinggir jalan kan? Pria tampan dalam sembilan belas detik terindahnya? Pria tampan yang sudah melihatnya sebagai sosok perempuan? Ah~ Sehun jadi malu kalau mengingatnya.

Tapi ia mengingat ucapan Luhan, dirinya manis. Ya, ia manis. Ia sudah mengamati wajahnya semalam dan benar, ia memang manis dan kadang juga cantik. Ia heran sendiri kenapa ia baru menyadari hal itu? Karena itu sekarang ia bisa lebih percaya diri di depan namja dalam sembilan belas detik terindahnya.

Sehun terus menatap sang pria tampan yang tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang ditatap dengan intens.

_Apa ini yang dinamakan jodoh?_

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba untuk tak tersenyum. Aah rasanya ia ingin berlari ke samping namja itu dan mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Oh Sehun, silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

Suara seorang yeoja menyadarkan Sehun dari kekagumannya, ia menoleh ke asal suara. Guru yang tadi sudah memberikan senyum padanya. Kepala sekolah sudah tak ada. _Eh, sudah pergi?_

Sehun berdehem sedikit untuk mengawalai perkenalannya.

"Annyeong, nama saya Oh Sehun saya dari China."

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh duduk di tempat yang kau sukai." Ucap guru itu.

Sehun mengerutkan kening. Pilih tempat duduk sesukanya?

"Mmm songsaengnim, boleh Sehun duduk di situ?" Tanyanya dengan menunjuk ke suatu arah, tak sadar ia telah mengeluarkan aegyo-nya. Ia juga tak menyadari bahwa sebagian besar murid di kelas itu sudah menggigiti jarinya karena gemas.

Sang guru yeoja itu pun tak luput dari efek aegyo Sehun. Ia seperti sedang melihat bayi kecil yang minta digendong.

"Tentu saja. Nam Taehyun, kau bisa pindah di belakang kan?" Jawabnya sambil menunjuk namja berponi belah dua. Namja itu langsung menurut meski dengan wajah masam.

Sehun bergumam terimakasih. Dengan riang ia menghampiri tempat yang sudah kosong itu, yaitu di samping namja tampan idolanya.

"Annyeong..." Sapa Sehun kelewat manis.

Si namja tampan melirik Sehun sebentar, ia melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum padanya dengan matanya yang melengkung ke bawah. Ugh sangat manis. Ia berkedip beberapa kali lalu membelakangi Sehun. Mengontrol wajahnya agar tak berekspresi memalukan karena melihat namja manis yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam beberapa kali dan kembali memasang wajah cool-nya.

Sehun cemberut karena merasa di abaikan.

"Hai, Sehun-ssi. Namanya Kim Jongin. Kami biasa memanggilnya Kai." Bisik seseorang di belakangnya.

Sehun menoleh dengan cepat. Seorang namja mungil dengan mata sipit menyambutnya dengan senyum manisnya. Sehun balas tersenyum.

"Annyeong. Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Sehun menjabat tangan Baekhyun dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ssi. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Kau bilang namanya Kim Jongin? Dia?" Tanyanya dengan menunjuk Jongin yang ada di belakangnya tanpa menoleh.

Jongin yang ditunjuk seperti itu sedikit terlonjak dari duduknya dan menghadap ke depan lagi. Dari tadi ia sedang mengamati Sehun dari belakang sambil menguping sedikit pembicaraan Sehun dengan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kalian bisa berkenalan dengan Sehun nanti. Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya." Teriak guru di depan kelas.

Sehun kembali menghadap ke depan dan memeperhatikan pejelasan guru barunya. Saat sang guru menulis sesuatu di papan tulis, ia menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Ssttt Baekhyun-ssi, kau harus menceritakan padaku tentang Kim Jongin saat istirahat nanti, okay." Bisiknya. Ia sedikit menunduk agar tak dilihat oleh guru.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya sebentar, tapi ia lalu mengangguk dengan ragu.

Sehun kembali menghadap ke depan, guru masih menulis di papan tulis. Ia lalu menoleh ke kiri, tempat Kim Jongin.

"Hai, Jongin-ssi." Sapanya.

Jongin menoleh. Oh tidak, Sehun tersenyum lagi padanya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku karena tak ingin dibilang sombong. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Dengan ragu, ia kembali menghadap ke depan. Bibir dalamnya ia gigiti karena Sehun masih terus menatapnya. Bisakah ia lari saja dari tempat ini?

Jongin melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya, Sehun sekarang masih menatapnya. Ugh, ia jadi ingin pipis.

Jongin segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke meja guru.

"Songsaengnim, saya izin ke toilet."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang guru Jongin sudah berbalik pergi. Ia terus berjalan menuju toilet. Di koridor yang sepi itu, ia mengangkat jarinya di depan wajah. Mengamati jarinya yang tidak bisa berhenti gemetaran. Kenapa seperti ini? Apa ini karena Sehun yang terlalu manis dan imut? Ah~ tidak. Baekhyun juga manis dan imut tapi jarinya tidak bergetar seperti ini saat Baekhyun berbicara padanya meski ia akui ia memang malu jika berhadapan dengan namja manis, kecuali Taehyun tentunya. Taehyun is his bestfriend_. /di fic ini/_

Ia segera berlari menuju toilet. Di depan washtafel ia mengamati seluruh wajahnya. Apa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya sehingga Sehun terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum? Ah~ tak ada yang aneh. Apa karena kulitnya hitam? Bukan. Di kelas bukan cuma dia yang berkulit hitam. Tapi ia rasanya ia pernah melihat eye smile itu sebelumnya. Mirip seperti yeoja cantik dengan tinggi badan 180cm lebih yang menyatakan cinta padanya di toko buku.

Ah~ Bukankah ia ke sini karena ingin pipis? Ia lalu berjalan ke salah satu bilik, membuka resletingnya.

_Ceklek. _Pintu toilet terbuka.

Jongin mendesah lega saat beban yang ditahannya perlahan keluar.

"Hai, Jongin-ssi."

Jongin menoleh ke bilik sebelahnya.

_Sehun? _Oh tidak. Ia sedang pipis.

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

* * *

Sangat susah bikin seme pemalu, biasanya yang pemalu uke-nya kan. Aah tapi aku suka karakter Thehunnie di sini. Sedikit tidak tau malu kkkkk... yang awalnya gak PD-an ampe nyamar, dan sekarang PD-nya malah over..

Inget adegan waktu Sehun nabrak Kai di toko buku kemarin? Ada yang baca ff-ku yang If it's Wrong pertama? Yes, adegan itu aku ambil dari endingnya Kai di If it's Wrong pertama itu. Mungkin gak ada yang baca, soalnya itu ff KrisBaek. Oia, di atas ada biasku di WINNER nyempil, hihiii aku suka Nam Taehyun soalnya. Taehyun se-line sama KaiHun kan.

**Balasan Review:**

** : **Aku masih gak tega bikin KaiHun NC soalnya. KaiHun moment-nya ditungguin aja ya. Makasih udah ngingetin adegan yang ditoko, aku lupa ngetik bagian itu soalnya. Makasih udah review^^

**miszshanty05: **Ok, sudah dilanjut. Makasih udah review^^

**thiefhanie. fhaa: **iya, ini KaiHun. Kamu gak suka KaiHun ya? Lalu kamu suka apa? Makasih udah review^^

**sehunnoona: **Iya, Sehun udah sadar kok kalau dia itu manis ... Ah, benarkah? Makasih ya. Ini sudah dilanjutin. Makasih udah review^^

**NaturalCandy1994: **Chanyeol emang absurd tapi salahin Luhan yang kelewat cantik kelewat imut yang udah bikin Chanyeol bertingkah absurd ... Makasih udah review^^

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: **Thehunnie tetep manis, selamanya akan tetep manis. Kyaaaa thehunniie kyaaaaaa kyaaaaa Taehyun kyaaaa... *ikutan fangirling* Makasih udah review^^

**Yun KaiBaekh: **KaiHun momentnya baru dikit :( next Chap mungkin bakalan ada lagi. Makasih udah review^^

**GLux99: **Iya, sehun nyamar karena dia malu... Bagus? Benarkah? Makasih ya. Makasih udah review^^

**rainrhainyrianarhianie: **Iya, mereka satu kelas malah...Jongin ngomong kok, satu kali doang tapi... Makasih udah review^^

**Meilani Chan: **Yes, soalnya aku juga suka sama ChanLu... Aku suka crack couple uuh yeah... Makasih udah review^^

**Mir-acleKim: **Lucu ya? Makasih^^ ini sudah dilanjutin. Makasih udah review^^

**teleportbabies: **Hihihii aku juga suka... Sudah dilanjut, semoga suka. Makasih udah review^^

**SehunBubbleTea1294: **Setuju, Sehun emang cantik apalagi kalau pake eyeliner terus pake poni. Sehun udah gak gugup kok, liat aja noh /lirik ke atas/ Makasih udah review^^

**ndaah. cqupp: **Kai gak suka cewek kok, tenang aja. Ini bukan ff hurt yang bakal bikin sehun sakit hati karena cintanya ditolak kai. Makasih udah review^^

**Oh Dhan Mi: **Sudah dilanjut. Makasih udah review^^

**asdindas: **Namja tampan dalam sembilan belas detik terindah Sehun itu Kai loh~ jadi namja yang dilihat sehun di pinggir jalan sama namja yang di toko buku itu Kai. Makasih udah review^^

**xxx: **Iya nih udah lama gak bikin kaihun. Yang Little Luv juga gak update update ya, kamu baca itu juga kan? Kalau gak salah kamu juga review di ff itu. Makasih udah review^^

**byuncrackers: **Aku takut masukin ini dalam genre humor, bebannya berat. Makasih udah review^^

**utsukushii02: **Ok, makasih udah review^^

**nin nina:** Sehun bakal sekolah di Korea. Yupp, itu Kai. Siapa lagi yang punya kulit cokelat rambut cokelat suka makan cokelat kalau bukan dia. Makasih udah review^^

**ika. zordick: **pastinya perjuangannya gak bakal mudah. Makasih udah review^^

**Oh Zi Fan: **Aku juga cinta pair ini. Nama kamu lucu, gabungan sehun tao kris kan? Makasih udah review^^

**bbuingbbuingaegyo: **iya, heboh sendiri. Apalagi pas di toko ckckck... Makasih udah review^^

**tuti handayani: **makasih... ini sudah dilanjutin... ama authornya gak gemes? Makasih udah review^^

**Unnamed EXOstand: **yaa kan namanya gak percaya diri, tapi sekarang malah over PD -.- makasih udah review^^

**barbieLuKai: **Ok, ini sudah dilanjutin. *seret jungkook* *kantongin* Makasih udah review^^

**chuapExo31:** Thehunnie malu makanya nyamar. Makasih udah review^^

**maia. vierr: **Jangan gila dong... Makasih udah review^^

—

Makasih udah review semua^^ aku gak nyangka responnya sebaik ini. Aku sengaja gak masukin ini dalam genre humor. Bebannya berat ah~ aku gak bakat ngelawak.

Ok, Makasih semua.

Maafkan typo-typo yang ada

Sampai jumpa di next chapter ^^ muah

* * *

6 Desember 2013


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: **Uninvited Love

**Cast: **Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Chanyeol, and other. You can find it in the story.

**Genre:** Romance _(Tapi tergantung dari penilaian readers)_

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Meski –mungkin– ide ceritanya pasaran tapi ini murni berasal dari otak saya, tidak nyontek punya author lain. Cast? Milik kita bersama :D

**Warnig: YAOI; CRACK PAIR; CRACK PAIR — UN-OFFICIAL PAIR ; OOC:**

.

.

.

**UNINVITED LOVE**

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

_Happy Reading ^^_

.

.

.

_Sehun?_ Oh tidak, ia sedang pipis.

Jongin gelagapan, ia ingin lari tapi ia masih belum selesai dengan urusan yang di bawah. Lagipula kenapa Sehun ada di sini? Ia ke toilet karena ingin menghindari Sehun kan? Tapi kenapa Sehun malah ada di sini disaat ia sedang pipis? Oh tidak~ 'masa depannya' dilihat oleh Sehun.

Sehun hanya berdiri menatap Jongin di bilik tempatnya berdiri. Ia ke sini bukan karena ingin pipis. Ia memang hanya ingin bertemu —mengikuti— Jongin. Siapa tau mereka bisa lebih akrab setelah ini.

Jogin menelan ludahnya. Aduh kenapa itu belum selesai.

"Jongin, kau sudah tau namaku kan? Namaku Sehun, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Hunnie."

Jongin mendongak, matanya melirik ke segala arah dan berakhir di mata Sehun.

"I-iya." Jawabnya gugup. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

Sehun masih diam menatap Jongin dengan senyum manisnya. Aaaa Jongin dilihat dari jarak seperti ini makin tampan saja. Ia makin menyukainya.

Jongin sudah bisa bernafas lega, ia sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Ia menutup resleting celananya dan berbalik menuju washtafel. Sehun mengikutinya lagi.

"K-kenapa tidak ... pipis?" Jongin bertanya tanpa menatap Sehun. Heran juga dengan apa yang dilakukan namja manis itu di toilet. Apa ia ke sini hanya untuk melihatnya?

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengikutimu." Jawab Sehun.

Jongin menutup keran dan mengeringkan tangannya di celananya. Ia terlalu gugup bahkan untuk mengambil tisu yang berada di dekat Sehun. Ia malah langsung keluar dengan langkah lebarnya.

Sehun mengikuti Jongin yang sudah melangkah keluar toilet. Mereka jalan berdampingan. Mudah baginya mengikuti Jongin karena tinggi tubuh mereka yang tak beda jauh.

Jongin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Dari luar dia akan tampak sangat keren tapi jika diintip dalam saku celannya, dapat dilihat jelas jari-jarinya yang gemetar. Ouh, kapan jarinya akan berhenti bergetar begitu.

Sehun melirik Jongin, pria tampan itu terus saja diam meski ia sudah berada di sampingnya. Karena kesal, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin yang masih terus saja berjalan. Bahu mereka bersentuhan, Sehun merasakan tubuh Jongin terlonjak sebelum pria tampan itu membuat jarak dengannya.

"Jongin." Panggil Sehun.

Jongin meneguk ludahnya, jalannya ia percepat tapi baru dua langkah Sehun sudah di dekatnya lagi. Aih~ kenapa Sehun terus mengikutinya...

Sehun kembali menempelkan bahu mereka. Sekarang Jongin sudah tak bisa bergeser lagi karena di sampingnya ada dinding. Sehun berteriak senang dalam hati.

"Jongin." Panggil Sehun lagi.

Jongin diam. Ia bisa dengan jelas merasakan rasa hangat pada pipinya. Bibirnya ia jilati sebagai pengalihan. Ia tak ingin menjawab, ia sudah cukup malu karena suaranya yang tergagap saat di toilet tadi. Apa lagi Sehun juga melihatnya pipis. Kyaa memalukan.

Sehun kesal karena Jongin tak menanggapinya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya hingga mendahului Jongin. Ia lalu berbalik dan merentangkan tangannya di hadapan Jongin sehingga dia mau tak mau harus berhenti.

"Jongin, bukankah kelas kita ada di sana?" Ucap Sehun heran, sambil menunjuk arah yang baru saja mereka lewati.

Jongin menganga. Seketika, ia kembali mengingat rasanya saat noona-nya menyuruhnya membeli pembalut di minimarket. Malu.

"A—aaa aaa... Aku ingin bolos." Jawabnya gugup dan kembali melangkah, melawati Sehun yang berdiri di depannya. Ia sebenarnya tak berniat berbohong, tapi ia hanya tak ingin lebih malu lagi. Sehun di dekatnya saja ia sudah malu, apa lagi jika ia melakukan hal yang memalukan.

Sehun melebarkan senyumnya, matanya berbinar ceria. Membolos? Itu hal yang bagus tapi membolos bersama Jongin? Itu adalah hal yang lebih daripada amazing. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Apa mereka akan ke lantai atas gedung sekolah dan duduk berdua sampai sore? Atau mereka akan berjalan-jalan di taman lalu Jongin menggandeng tangannya? Atau mereka akan membeli ice cream, lalu Jongin menjilat ice cream yang baru saja ia jilat lalu Jongin mendekatkan bibir tebalnya pada bibirnya yang tipis lalu lalu laluuu... Oh ia tak tahan, itu terlalu indah.

Sehun masih tersenyum dengan mata berbinarnya saat menyadari Jongin baru saja melewatinya. Ia berbalik dan hendak mengejar Jongin.

Eh?

Jongin kemana?

Kenapa Jongin tak ada?

Kenapa Jongin meningalkannya?

Sehun memutar badannya, menoleh ke atas, ke bawah, ke kiri dan ke kanan tapi Jongin tetap tidak ada.

Apa ia terlalu lama berkhayal?

Sehun menghela nafas sedih, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Jongin meningalkannya, ia kan hanya ingin bolos bersamanya.

Dengan kecewa ia berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin mencari Jongin tapi ia takut tersesat lagi seperti tadi pagi. Ia juga tak tau kenapa ia tak tersesat saat ke toilet padahal ia tak terlalu mendengarkan saat gurunya menunjukkan jalan padanya. Apa itu karena kekuatan cintanya pada Jongin? Bisa jadi. Ataukah karena kelasnya yang memang berdekatan dengan toilet?

•••

Luhan membaringkan kepalanya dimeja. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, matanya terasa sangat berat. Mungkin ini karena dia begadang waktu membantu Sehun semalam. Ia tak biasa begadang, meski hanya sampai jam dua belas malam. Mungkin tak apa-apa jika ia tidur sebentar, lagi pula guru yang mengajar juga akan keluar beberapa menit lagi.

Karena tak mampu menahan kantuk dan juga sakit kepalanya ia akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam alam tidurnya.

Bel tanda pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi. Kelas yang semula tenang dan damai menjadi riuh. Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Luhan tak sengaja melihatnya tertidur. Ia berbalik, hendak membangunkannya tapi melihat wajahnya yang begitu tenang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia akhirnya hanya duduk memandangi wajah Luhan.

Luhan Luhan Luhan, kapan namja cantik itu menjadi miliknya. Kapan namja cantik itu menyadari bahwa ia menyukainya. Huh tentu saja Luhan tak akan sadar akan hal itu jika melihat sikapnya.

Chanyeol masih mengamati wajah Luhan. Ia sangat ingin menyentuh wajahnya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya menuju wajah Luhan, tapi tinggal beberapa senti lagi wajah Luhan mengerut.

Tidur Luhan terganggu, pasti karena teriakan teman-teman satu kelasnya. Chanyeol berdecak. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, mengetuk meja beberapa kali.

"Ssstttttt..."

Semua penghuni kelas itu mendadak diam mendengarnya, apa lagi Chanyeol sedang menatap mereka tajam.

"Ada apa, hah?" Tanya Seunghoon, siswa yang berada di sudut belakang kelas dengan kesal. _/ada winner lagi/_

Chanyeol meliriknya tajam. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada wajah Luhan. Namja cantik itu sudah kembali tenang.

Chanyeol kembali duduk di kursinya, di samping Luhan.

"Ck~ kenapa tak mengaku saja kalau kau menyukainya." Gerutu Seunghoon. Dia lalu beranjak dari kursinya, memberikan kode kepada teman-temannya agar mengikutinya. Kelaspun sepi, hanya ada Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Luhan lagi. Seunghoon tau bahwa ia menyukai Luhan? Apa itu terlihat sangat jelas?

•••

Sehun duduk malas di kelasnya, ia mencatat apa yang ditulis gurunya di papan tulis dengan tidak semangat. Ia ingin membolos bersama Jongin tapi Jongin meninggalkannya. Jadi ia kembali ke kelas. Ia tak igin berkeliaran di sekolah dan berakhir dengan menemukan siswa x siswa yang sedang berciuman panas seperti pagi tadi.

Bicara tentang ciuman, Sehun jadi tambah kesal. Ia kembali mengingat saat dia berkhayal dia dan Jongin akan membeli ice cream bersama lalu berciuman. Itu sangat indah tapi itu hanya khayalannya karena Jongin meninggalkannya. TAT

_Ting Ting_

Dentingan bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Sehun dengan cepat menyimpan pulpennya di sela buku dan memasukkannya dalam tas. Ia kembali bersemangat, ia ada janji dengan Baekhyun setelah ini.

"Baekhyun-ssi.. Ayo ceritakan padaku tentang Jongin."

Baekhyun yang masih menyelesaikan catatannya hanya mengguman 'tunggu sebentar' dan kembali mencatat.

Saat Baekhyun selesai dengan tulisannya dan juga merapikan mejanya, Sehun dengan cepat menagihnya lagi.

"Kita bicarakan di kantin ya, Sehun. Aku sudah sangat lapar. Oh iya, kau cukup memanggilku Baekhyun, atau Baekki. Terserah padamu. Kajja."

Baekhyun menarik Sehun untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju kantin. Sehun menurut saja, mungkin ia bisa bertemu Luhan di kantin dan meminta uang pada hyung cantiknya itu.

"Jadi Baekkie, apa kau mengenal Jongin dengan baik?" Sehun mengawali interogasinya tentang Jongin.

Baekhyun menyeruput mie-nya. "Tidak. Dia pendiam, dia hanya akrab dengan Taehyun, namja yang kau ambil tempat duduknya itu."

Sehun mengerutkan kening mendengar kata 'ambil' yang diucapkan Baekhyun. "Hei, aku tidak mengambilnya. Songsaengnim sendiri yang menyuruhnya pindah." Selanya, tidak setuju.

"Tapi kau yang memintanya pada Songsaengnim."

"Tapi aku tidak memaksanya kan."

"Tapi kau menggunakan aegyo-mu. Jurus yang sering digunakan anak kecil."

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukannya."

"Ya, kau melakukan itu tadi pagi."

"Tidak."

"Ya"

"Ti-dak."

"Kau ber-aegyo."

"TIDAK."

"Kau anak kecil."

"No ... No ... No ... Aku sudah besar, aku bahkan lebih besar darimu."

Skak. Baekhyun menelan mie dalam mulutnya yang belum dia kunyah. Dia paling anti dengan kata 'kecil' 'mungil' dan sejenisnya. Tubuhnya memang kecil, tapi suaranya besar(?).

Sehun dan Baekhyun saling melempar tatapan tajam. Baekhyun sampai melupakan semangkuk mie di depannya. Sehun juga sudah melupakan tujuannya duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. Penilaiannya tadi pagi bahwa Baekhyun orang yang baik ia hapus, Baekhyun keras kepala, 'kecil' dan menjengkelkan.

Padahal awalnya mereka baik-baik saja, kenapa malah jadi bertengkar begini? Dan pada akhirnya, Sehun tak mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang Jongin.

•••

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari meja dan meregangkan otot lehernya yang kaku. Kepalanya sudah sedikit ringan sekarang. Ia mengamati kelasnya. Aneh, kelas tak pernah sesepi ini sebelumnya. Hanya ada dia dan ... Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kemana teman-teman kita?" Tanyanya.

"Keluar." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Oh." Luhan menjawab singkat. Ia kembali membaringkan kepalanya di meja sambil memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol melirik Luhan.

"Lu, apa kau sakit?" Bisiknya.

Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol.

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Apa kalimat itu baru saja keluar dari bibirnya? Ia mengira kalimat itu hanya ada di kepalanya. Aish

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanya Luhan, matanya berbinar.

Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya gugup.

"Tidak, aku hanya tak ingin tertular virus jika kau benar-benar sakit. Wajahmu terlihat pucat jadi aku mengira kau sakit."

Luhan mencibir.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit." Bantahnya, karena haus ia memutuskan untuk ke kantin. Tapi baru sesaat ia berdiri pandangannya jadi gelap dan kepalanya seperti berputar. Ah~ ia memang sering mengalami ini jika ia bergerak tiba-tiba.

Luhan bertumpu pada meja sambil memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya kembali normal dan kepalanya tak lagi pusing. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Sudah kubilang, kau itu sakit." Sela Chanyeol dari belakang. Ia berdiri, memegang bahu Luhan dan menuntunnya agar berjalan.

Luhan tak berjalan, sementara Chanyeol masih berusaha menariknya agar berjalan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa pak ketua, lepaskan tanganmu."

"Wajahmu pucat, kau tak bisa terus berada di kelas dan membiarkan sakitmu menular pada semua siswa di kelas ini."

Luhan menyentak tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak pucat Chanyeol, aku hanya tak memakai lipbalm." Jelas Luhan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, lipbalm? Lip artinya bibir kan? Kalau balm? Ah~ ia tak bawa kamus.

Luhan geram, dengan kesal ia menggeledah tasnya. Mencari benda bernama lipbalm itu. Setelah ketemu Luhan mendongak, menghadapkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol lalu mengolesi bibirnya dengan lipbalm. Setelah selesai, ia menjilat bibirnya lalu meratakan lipbalm itu dengan menggesekkan bibir atasnya dengan bibir bawah, terakhir Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya melongo menatapnya. Ia berusaha keras agar tak menjatuhkan rahangnya. Demi mata Seunghoon yang segaris, apa yang namja cantik itu lakukan? Pamer bibir di depan wajahnya? Menawarkan bibir padanya? Oh, ia suka opsi yang kedua.

"Sudah kan? Aku tak pucat lagi kan?"

Chanyeol mengerjab, menghilangkan bayangan bibir Luhan di otaknya.

"T-tapi bukankah itu bernama lipstick? Lalu bukankah itu untuk yeoja?"

Luhan berdecak sebal untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menarik nafas dalam agar tak berteriak.

"Chayeollie, Ketua kelasku yang sangat menjengkelkan dan bodoh, sekarang lipbalm bukan hanya untuk yeoja. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, bibir Luhan masih menghantui otaknya.

Luhan berdecak lagi. Ia membuka lagi tutup lipbalm itu. Menarik dasi Chanyeol agar menunduk.

Rahang Chanyeol sudah benar-benar jatuh. Ia tak bisa berpikir apa yang akan Luhan lakukan padanya. Otaknya blank karena wajah Luhan terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Mereka seperti ingin berciuman.

Luhan mulai mengoles bibir Chanyeol dengan lipbalm-nya. Bergantian atas dan bawah. Setelah selesai, senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. Ia lalu melepaskan dasi Chanyeol.

"Selesai. Sekarang bibirmu tak akan kering dan akan terlihat segar. Itu gunanya lipbalm. Sekarang kau mengerti kan?"

Luhan pun melenggang pergi. Uh, ia haus.

Chanyeol masih menunduk. Ia masih tak bisa memproses apa yang terjadi, jiwanya seperti keluar dari raganya dan melayang menuju taman bunga.

Lipbalm. Luhan. Bibir. Ciuman.

Ia masih berusaha merangkai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Okay, itu lipbalm Luhan otomatis benda itu sering menyentuh bibir Luhan bukan? Dan baru saja Luhan mengoleskan lipbalm itu pada bibirnya jadi jadi jadi indirect kiss?

Chanyeol memegang bibirnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Bolehkah ia berteriak sambil tersenyum lebar? Oh tentu saja tidak boleh. Itu tak baik untuk image-nya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Kyaaaaaaa aku suka moment-nya ChanLu sama lipbalm kyaaaaaaa...

Okay, maafin karena di sini KaiHun-nya dikiittt... itu karena Kai-nya yang kabur ninggalin Thehun.

Banyak yang bilang Kai kayak uke.

**Thehun: KAI THEME THEHUN, MENGERTI. /glare/**

iya, Kai tetepa seme kok. Aku sukanya memang Kai yang jadi seme, meski aku kadang baca yang uke Kai, yaah tergantung seberapa menarik ceritanya sih...

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Unnamed EXOstand; rainrhainyrianarhianie; xxx; cha yoori; Oh Dhan Mi; SehunBubbleTea1294; Hwang Yumi; Putry. KyusungKrishun; miszshanty05; Meilani Chan; dd; BubbleDeer; Miracle-ren; Keepbeef Chiken Chubu; GLux99; nin nina; bbuingbbuingaegyo; byuncrackers; KaiHunnieEXO; Happybacon; sehunnoona; barbieLuKai; JUNG KAIHUN; ayanesakura chan; indaah. cqupp; utsukushii02; hyunieeeh; ika. zordick; askasufa; Guest:**

—

Maafkan diriku yang gak bisa balas review untuk chapter kemarin. Aku nulis big thanks-nya buru-buru. Kalau ada yang ketinggalan di lapor di kotak review ya, biar kalau ada kesempatan aku bisa edit dan masukin namanya lagi.

Chingu-deul aku lagi seneng, EXO SHOWTIME episode 2 kemarin KrisBaek suap-suapan, di episode 3 KaiHun jalan-jalan bedua, ketawa bedua aaaaa bahagianya diriku~ next episode siapa lagi OTP aku yang bakal bikin sweet moment..? eh, pada liat senyum evil Sehun pas mau kabur dari yeol? Asdffewpmakp... sosok aslinya Sehun keluar ya kkkkk tapi biar senyum evil begitu wajah dia tetep cute ya... aku gak mau ngomongin pernyataan cinta Chanyeol ke Kai di depan Sehun. Yang tabah ya Hunnie, kan akhirnya Kai tetep ama kamu...

Sekali lagi, terimakasih buat yang udah review, favorit dan follow. Makasih:* dan maaf gak bisa balas review chingu-deul seperti kemarin hiks...aku buru-buru mau pergi, tapi ngebet pengen post sekarang soalnya gak mau bikin chingu-duel kelamaan nunggu. Ya dengan kata lain, aku sempet galau. Kalau post sekarang gak bisa balas review, tapi kalau balas review postnya ketunda lagi. Hhhh tapi Next chapter pasti dibales satu-satu lagi kok.

Terimakasih.

Maafkan typo yang ada.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 4

Dan aku cinta kalian~ Dadaahhh /lambai-lambai/

* * *

14 Desember 2013


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: **Uninvited Love

**Cast: **Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Chanyeol, and other. You can find it in the story.

**Genre:** Romance _(Tapi tergantung dari penilaian readers)_

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Meski –mungkin– ide ceritanya pasaran tapi ini murni berasal dari otak saya, tidak nyontek punya author lain. Cast? Milik kita bersama :D

**Warnig: YAOI; CRACK PAIR; CRACK PAIR — UN-OFFICIAL PAIR ; OOC:**

.

.

.

**UNINVITED LOVE**

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

_Happy Reading ^^_

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan riang memasuki kelasnya. Sangat sepi, tentu saja. Itu karena dia datang sangat pagi hari ini. Ia bahkan meninggalkan Luhan dan ke sekolah dengan menggunakan Taxi dan mengorbankan uang jajannya.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam.

_"Fighting, Sehunnie. Ini akan melelahkan tapi ini demi Jonginnie."_

Ucapnya dalam hati, menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia juga memanggil Jongin dengan panggilan yang sangat manis. Tak apa kan? Mereka juga sudah akrab–hanya menurut Sehun.

Sehun menyimpan tasnya di atas meja guru lalu mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Mendorong kursi dan meja kesana-kemari. Ia menyusun meja di kelasnya sesuai keinginnya. Dua meja ia dempetkan sehingga bergabung jadi satu, sehingga nanti dua siswa akan duduk bersebelahan dalam satu meja dan ia akan duduk berdua dengan Jongin. Kyaaaaaaa~

Ide yang briliant Oh Sehun.

Sehun mengelap keringat di dahinya. Melirik jam di tangannya, masih jam 06.05. Masih ada waktu untuk beristirahat sedikit. Ia pun mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelas.

Sehun berjalan keliling sekolah. Ia mencari kantin. Ia melewati koridor, berbelok di persimpangan, menaiki tangga, belok lagi, menuruni tangga dan berbelok...

Kemana kantinnya?

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya, ia sudah menghabiskan waktu delapan menit hanya untuk mencari kantin yang ia lupa lagi tempatnya. Padahal ia sudah dua kali memasuki kantin. Sehun merutuki gedung sekolahnya yang seperti labirin. Ia juga merutuki otaknya yang tak mudah menghafal jalan, padahal ia tidak bodoh.

Sehun memilih untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Ia memutar arah, berbelok, menaiki tangga belok lagi, lalu belok lagi, turun tangga dan ... Ia tak bisa menemukan kelasnya.

Sehun memukul pelan dahinya. Berharap otaknya dapat mengingat jalan ke kelasnya tapi percuma, ia tetap tak mengingatnya yang ada malah dahinya yang sakit. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan tak tentu arah sampai nanti ia menemukan siswa atau guru atau siapa saja yang bisa menuntunnya menuju jalan yang benar(?).

Sehun terus berjalan, hingga ia berakhir di tempat kemarin waktu ia memergoki sunbae-nya, Kris yang sedang berciuman panas di bawah pohon. Ia melirik jam di tangannya, hmm masih 06.30 pasti belum banyak siswa yang datang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon rindang itu.

Sehun mengeluarkan handphone-nya, menyetel lagu kesukaannya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya menikmati lagu itu, sesekali bersenandung di part yang disukainya. Hingga tak sadar, ia tertidur.

Sehun membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba saat seorang namja menepuk pipinya. Hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah wajah tampan sunbae-nya yang pernah berciuman panas di bawah pohon ini.

"Hyung."

Kris mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun yang masih bersusah payah memisahkan kelopak mata atas dan kelopak mata bawahnya.

"Kenapa tak bilang padaku? Aku dengan sangat senang hati bersedia menampungmu di kasurku. Tak usah menginap di sekolah."

"Benarkah?" Jawab Sehun sambil menguap. Ia hanya asal menjawab saja, ia tak mengerti betul ucapan Kris karena efek 'baru bangun tidur'.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Ia hanya menggoda Sehun saja, kenapa malah ditanggapi serius begitu.

"Hyung, aku tersesat lagi." Ucap Sehun saat ia sudah 100% sadar.

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau ke kantin tapi aku lupa jalannya. Oh iya hyung, kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tak terlalu mendengarnya."

Kris mencibir, pantas saja. "Aku bilang, aku bersedia menampungmu di kasurku jadi kau tak perlu tidur di bawah pohon lagi."

Sehun mengerutkan kening, lalu memasang wajah datar sedatar datarnya. "Hyung, kau menggodaku?"

Kris tertawa garing karena malu. Malu karena baru kali ini ia menggoda seseorang dan orang itu tidak bersemu malu, malah ia yang malu sendiri.

"Ah~ tidak. Kajja, kau mau ke kantin kan?"

Sehun membuang jauh wajah datarnya, ekspresi bahagia kembali ia pasang.

"Ne, ayo hyung."

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kantin, Sehun melirik jam tangannya. Jam 06.47 jam masuk masih lama.

Sehun sebenarnya heran kenapa ia dan Kris bisa jadi sangat akrab begini, padahal mereka baru bertemu dua kali kan. Pertama, saat ia tersesat dan kedua saat ia tersesat lagi(—.—) Tapi itu semua mengalir seperti air, ia hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja dan Kris mungkin memang pada dasarnya orang baik makanya mereka bisa akrab.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kantin sekolah. Cukup sepi, karena tempat ini hanya sangat padat saat jam istirahat. Sehun memesan makanan sedangkan Kris hanya menemani Sehun makan.

"Hyung, kau kenal Kim Jongin?" Tanya Sehun saat ia sudah selesai dengan sarapannya.

Kris menoleh pada Sehun. "Kim Jongin? Sepertinya tidak, kenapa?"

Sehun menggigit telunjuknya, malu. "Aku menyukainya, Hyung."

Kris terdiam menatap wajah malu-malu Sehun yang manis. Ia awalnya memang menyukai Sehun karena wajahnya yang manis. Pertemuan keduanya ini menyadarkannya bahwa karismanya tak mempan melawan kepribadian Sehun.

Pada dasarnya, Kris bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah terutama untuk mendapatkan hati orang yang disukainya. Tapi kasusu ini berbeda, Sehun bersikap seperti dongsaeng manis padanya dan tak sadar dirinya pun sudah bertindak sebagai hyung yang siaga bagi Sehun. Contohnya, menuntunnya saat tersesat.

"Hmm, aku harus melihat namja beruntung itu." Gumam Kris.

"Hyung~" Rengeknya, menggoyangkan badannya ke kiri ke kanan.

Kris terkekeh. Sehun memang lebih pantas jadi dongsaeng-nya dari pada kekasih. Buktinya, Sehun bahkan tak malu saat ia menggodanya, Sehun juga takenunjukkan ekspresi berarti saat ia menatap matanya dalam. Sehun malah terus berceloteh dan tersipu hanya karena menyebut nama namja yang disukainya.

"Iya, aku tak akan menggodamu. Jadi apa kau ingat jalan ke ke kelasmu?" Tanya Kris.

"Mungkin iya, tapi mungkin juga tidak."

Kris menghela nafas, mungkin ia harus menggambarkan denah sekolah pada namja satu ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu. Kau kelas berapa?"

Sehun tersenyum senang dan memberitahukan kelasnya pada Kris. Mereka berjalan lagi menuju kelas Sehun yang berada di lantai satu.

"Kris hyung, kau mau melihat Kim Jongin?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka hampir sampai di kelas Sehun.

Kris mengangguk. Sehun langsung menariknya dan mengintip di jendela. Mereka harus membungkuk karena tinggi badan mereka yang berlebih.

"Kau lihat namja yang berambut cokelat di ujung sana. Dia yang bernama Kim Jongin." Bisik Sehun

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya mencari namja berambut cokelat. Ada dua, tapi matanya jatuh pada namja rambut cokelat bermata bermata sipit. Wajah datarnya memasang ekspresi kekaguman.

"Sehun, Kim Jongin sangat cantik. Kau yakin menyukai namja cantik itu?" Jawab Kris balik, matanya tak lepas dari sosok itu.

Kening Sehun berkerut dalam. Kim Jongin ... cantik?

"Hyung, Jongin itu tampan, tidak cantik."

"Tapi dia benar-benar cantik Sehun-ah, kau yakin kau menyukainya? Apa aku harus bersaing denganmu?"

Sehun mengamati Jongin. Ia amat sangat heran, Kris melihat Jongin dari arah mana sehingga ia mampu berkata bahwa Jongin cantik. Jongin memang kadang terlihat lucu dan imut tapi cantik? BIG NO.

Dan oh, apa maksud Kris dengan bersaing dengannya? Apa Kris juga menyukai Jongin? Siapa yang jadi uke? Kris? Itu mengerikan. Kai? Tidak, tidak boleh. Jongin itu seme-nya. Calon seme lebih tepatnya.

Sehun menarik tubuh Kris agar berdiri tegak, menyeretnya agar menjauh dari jendela kelasnya.

"Hyung, kau juga menyukai Jongin?" Tanyanya geram.

Kris tampaknya masih dalam efek 'terpesona'-nya saat menjawab.

"Jika Jongin yang kau maksud adalah namja mungil berambut cokelat dengan mata sipit dan bibir tipis itu maka ya, aku menyukainya Sehun-ah."

Sehun mengingat-ingat bentuk Jongin. Mungil? Kalau tinggi 180cm lebih bisa dikategorikan mungil itu berarti Kai lah yang di maksud Kris. Tapi bibir tipis? Tidak, bibir Jongin tidak tipis. Lalu siapa?

Sehun kembali mengintip di jendela kelasnya, pandangannya berhenti pada namja yang kini sedang memarahi seseorang. Baekhyun? Kris menyukai Baekhyun?

"Kris hyung, namja yang kau maksud itu namanya Baekhyun. Ish kau membuatku kaget saja." Serunya lega.

"Jadi namanya Baekhyun. Lihat saja, kau akan jadi milikku Baekhyun." Gumam Kris dengan smirk-nya.

"Coba saja, dia itu galak."

Kris tampaknya tak peduli, ia malah terus ber-smirk ria sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya sudah, hyung boleh pergi. Aku mau menemui Jongin."

Sehun pun meninggalkan Kris yang masih belum meninggalkan tempatnya.

•••

Seorang namja cantik tampak masih asik berguling di atas kasurnya, ia membuka matanya susah payah. Setelah berhasil ia bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia bangga pada dirinya, ini pertama kalinya ia bangun tanpa bantuan alarm. Saat melirik pada jam alarmnya di meja nakas, matanya membulat.

07:05 am

TIDAAAKKKKK... Ia lupa memasang alarm semalam. Oo oh~ ia terlambat.

Dengan segera ia berlari menuju kamar mandi. Cuci muka, sikat gigi, selesai. Ia tak punya waktu untuk mandi. Aish, seperti Sehun saja. Ah Sehun.

Luhan segera keluar dari kamar mandi, berlari pontang-panting menuju kamar Sehun.

Eh? Sudah rapi? Sehun kemana?

Kamar Sehun sudah rapi. Ralat, kasurnya sudah rapi. Hanya kasurnya saja, karena dilantai dan di meja belajarnya masih terdapat banyak benda yang tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Luhan menutup pintu kamar Sehun lagi, ia hendak berbalik pergi saat matanya mendapati kertas yang tertempel di pintu.

_Hyugie~ aku berangkat duluan. Aku ada urusan di sekolah. _

_Oh Sehun Manis._

Luhan rasanya ingin menangis, ia dikhianati oleh Sehun. Setidaknya Sehun bisa membangunkannya dulu jika ingin berangkat lebih dulu. Jadi ia tak perlu melihat wajah jelek Chanyeol yang memarahinya.

Mengingat itu, Luhan berlari lagi menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Ia tak ingin paginya hancur lagi karena Si Ketua itu.

_Skip_

07.26 am

Luhan berlari menuju kelasnya setelah memastikan mobilnya terparkir. Ia terlalu banyak berlari hari ini. Ouh, kasihan betisnya. Tapi tak apa, ini agar dia tak dimarahi Chanyeol.

Di depan kelas, Chanyeol sudah berdiri seperti 'tukang robek karcis' di taman bermain.

"Terlambat lagi, Xi Luhan." Ucapnya, menatap Luhan datar.

"Alarmku tidak berbunyi, jadi aku terlambat bangun." Cicit Luhan.

"Menyalahkan benda mati, hm. Alarm tentu tidak akan berbunyi jika kau tidak menyetelnya."

Luhan tertawa hambar. "Kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"Adikku yang kecil juga tau itu."

Luhan menunduk lagi. Aish, kenapa sekarang wajah Chanyeol sangat menakutkan. Sangat berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Kemarin wajah Chanyeol memang mengerikan tapi cuma sedikit, tapi sekarang mengerikanya banyak.

"Maaf~"

"Kau juga mengucapkan hal itu kemarin."

"Aku berjanji akan datang lebih awal besok."

"Ya~ itu yang kau katakan padaku kemarin."

Luhan diam. Ia tak suka saat Chanyeol memarahinya seperti ini. Seperti ini maksudnya adalah Chanyeol menatapnya dingin dan hanya mengeluarkan kalimat singkat. Itu sangat persis seperti cara harabeoji-nya marah. Ia selalu takut saat harabeoji-nya marah. Ia lebih memilih Chanyeol memarahinya sambil berbicara panjang lebar. Setidaknya celotehan panjang lebar itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada kalimat pendek bernada datar ini.

"Aku minta maaf~" Gumam Luhan lagi. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah memelasnya.

Chanyeol, melirik Luhan. Haah kenapa Luhan bertingkah seperti ini lagi padanya? Ini sangat tidak adil. Namja cantik itu memfungsikan wajahnya dengan amat sangat baik.

"Ck~ sudahlah. Masuk sana." Jawabnya galak, ia tak menatap wajah Luhan saat berucap seperti itu. Tak tahan melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Luhan lama-lama.

Luhan memasuki kelas sambil menunduk. Ia sedih. Chanyeol marah padanya bahkan tak ingin menatapnya. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia sesedih ini. Ia hanya sedih. Boleh kan? Orang cantik juga boleh bersedih kan?

•••

Bel tanda jam istirahat berbunyi. Sehun masih duduk diam di bangkunya. Kenapa? Karena Jongin juga belum meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Sehun-ah, kau tak ingin ke kantin?" Tanya Baekhyun. Mereka kembali akrab setelah pertengkaran kekanakan mereka kemarin.

Sehun menoleh. "Ah~ kau duluan saja Baekkie. Aku masih kenyang." Jawabnya berbohong, ia sedang sangat lapar. Ia lalu kembali mengalihkan pandanganya pada Jongin yang masih menulis.

"Jongin, kau tak lapar?"

"Kenapa?" Jawab Jongin. Ia sudah bisa mengendalikan suara bergetarnya di hadapan Sehun. Tapi ia akui, wajah panas dan jari dingin bergetar masih ia alami saat Sehun di dekatnya. Dan itu terjadi sepanjang waktu karena Sehun kini hanya berjarak dua jengkal darinya.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja."

Mereka kembali diam. Jongin masih menulis dan Sehun masih menatapnya.

Jongin menggeser tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit agar bisa memunggungi Sehun, setidaknya sampai ekor matanya tak melihat Sehun yang sedang menatapnya. Ia tak ingin salah tulis karena jari bergetarnya.

"Jongin~"

"..."

"Kai~"

"..."

"Jonginnie~"

Jongin berhenti menulis, uh ah uh ah... Sehun memanggilnya semanis itu? Oh tidak, wajahnya memanas lagi...

"Jongin, kau mau ke kantin bersamaku?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin sangat yakin, wajah Sehun pasti amat sangat manis dan lucu dan imut sekarang. Ia menjilat bibirnya, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Akutidaklapar." Jawabnya tanpa spasi. Jika ia menggunakan spasi, mungkin saja ia akan tergagap lagi.

"Hm baiklah." Sehun menjawab lesu.

Perutnya lapar tapi Jongin tak mau ke kantin. Mana yang harus ia pilih, Jongin atau perutnya. Kalau ia ke kantin, ia bisa kenyang tapi di sana tidak ada Jongin. Kalau ia tidak ke kantin, ia bisa pingsan karena kelaparan dan saat ia pingsan ia tak melihat Jongin. Tidak. Opsi kedua itu menakutkan. Baiklah ia akan ke kantin tapi catat, ini demi Jongin, bukan demi perutnya. Ia pun berlari cepat menyusul Baekhyun.

"Jongin, kalau begitu aku ke kantin dulu. Sampai nanti." Pamitnya pada Jongin.

Jongin mendesah lega saat Sehun berlalu. Wajah dan jarinya aman sekarang.

Kursi di sampingnya berderit. Jongin berbalik. Taehyun sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Sehun tampaknya sangat menyukaimu."

Jongin mengedikkan bahun. " Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti. Kau tau aku seperti apa."

Taehyun terkekeh. "Ya, kau sangat pemalu."

"Hmm begitulah."

"Kapan kau akan dapat kekasih jika kau terus seperti itu."

"Hmm entahlah. Itu urusan nanti."

"Apa kau tak menyukai Sehun?"

"Hmm entahlah."

Taehyun mengerutkan wajahnya, kesal karena jawaban Jongin. "Kai, jawab yang benar. Kau hanya menjawab hmm entahlah hmm entahlah."

"Ck terserahmu lah."

Taehyun berdecak. "Ck~ dasar. Kau bersikap seperti seme cool di depanku tapi kau seperti uke pemalu di hadapan Sehun dan namja manis lainnya. Kau tak malu pada wajah tampanmu? Tak malu pada otot kotak-kotak di perutmu? Kau uke atau seme?"

Kai berbalik menghadap Taehyun wajahnya berkerut karena marah. "Meski aku pemalu, aku tetap seme."

"Kau bahkan tak pernah pacaran. Kau terlalu sibuk menghindar saat melihat namja manis."

Gigi Kai bergeletuk menahan emosi, ia rasanya ingin menjedukkan kepala namja di hadapannya ini kalau tak mengingat bahwa dia adalah sahabatnya. Tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa yang diucapkan Taehyun memang benar. Ia memang belum pernah pacaran. Memalukan.

Taehyun melihat wajah murung Kai. Ia sedikit prihatin.

"Hei Kai, apa kau benar-benar tak menyukai Sehun? Sepertinya ekspresi malumu berlebihan sekali saat berhadapan dengan Sehun dari pada saat berhadapan dengan namja manis lainnya."

Kai merenung sejenak. Benarkah? Apa ia terlalu berlebihan di depan Sehun? Sepertinya tidak.

"Kau yang berlebihan. Aku tak seperti yang kau bilang."

"Bisa jadi kau malu begitu karena kau juga menyukai Sehun?" Tebak Taehyun.

Kerut tampak dikening Kai. "Apa iya?"

Taehyun mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. "Apa kau mau membuktikannya? Kita bisa melakukan praktek untuk membuktikannya."

•••

"Sudahlah Kris hyung, aku tak akan tersesat lagi." Sahut Sehun jengah pada Kris yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Tak apa Sehun. Lagi pula aku tak sedang sibuk." Balas Kris tidak nyambung.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Kalau hyung mengantarku hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun itu percuma, karena Baekhyun sekarang sedang berada di perpustakaan. Ia disuruh oleh guru untuk mengambil buku."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Sehun." Pamit Kris, ia langsung berbelok arah menuju perpustakaan.

Sehun menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas. Ia sudah tau, karena tadi saat di kantin Baekhyun menjelaskannya padanya.

Tepat saat Sehun berada di depan kelas ia berpapasan dengan songsaengnimnya. Ia membungkuk sedikit dan memasuki kelasnya. Duduk manis di samping Jongin dan mendengarkan penjelasan songsaengnim-nya, serta melirik Jongin sesekali.

Beberapa menit setelah pelajaran berlangsung, Baekhyun datang dengan sebuah buku ditangannya yang langsung ia serahkan pada Songsaengnim. Tapi Sehun sedikit heran melihat Baekhyun yang ngos-ngosan.

"Kenapa kau ngos-ngosan seperti itu, kau dikejar anjing?" Tanyanya sambil berbisik saat Baekhyun telah duduk di tempatnya.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Aku bertemu dengan sunbae menyebalkan yang sangat tampan di perpustakaan. Dia mengataiku mungil dan aku tak sengaja melempar wajahnya dengan buku jadi aku langsung kabur saja."

Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya, itu pasti Kris. Kasian sekali sunbae-nya yang playboy itu.

Sehun baru saja akan membalas perkataan Baekhyun saat Songsaengnim mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Nah, tugas ini kalian kerjakan secara berkelompok dengan teman sebangku kalian."

Semua murid langsung menyahuti. "NE~ SONGSAENGNIM."

"Sehun-ah, kita kerjakan berdua ya." Pinta Baekhyun, ia malas mengerjakannya dengan teman sebangkunya yang pendiam itu.

"Ani, aku bersama Jongin. Iya kan Jongin?" Sehun menoleh pada Kai, Kai terlonjak sedikit tapi ia mengangguk kecil setelahnya.

Sehun tersenyum manis. Kerja kelompok bersama Jongin? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Ia bisa berkunjung ke rumah Jongin, berkenalan dengan orang tuanya, mencoba mengambil hati eommanya lalu nanti mereka akan dijodohkan. Kyaaaaa Sehun berusaha menahan bibirnya agar tak tersenyum lebar karena khayalannya yang terlalu jauh.

Sedangkan Kai hanya menghela nafas berkali kali. Kerja kelompok bersama Sehun? Ia tak akan bisa tenang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Haaah aku galau dilema dan kawan-kawannya karena ff ini :(

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**NaturalCandy1994: **Ah iya gak apapa kok. Makasih udah review^^

**byuncrackers: **Iya, soalnya si Kai malah ninggalin Sehun *pout* bikin moment-nya susah karena Kai yang pemalu.. tapi next aku usahain bikin moment yang manis buat mereka. Makasih idah review^^

**nin nina: **Mungkin. Karena umumnya ff yaoi yang pemalu cuma uke kan padahal normalnya banyak banget kok cowok yang pemalu. Aah~ mungkin aku yang salah ngejelasinnya... Iya iiihh apalagi kisah ChanKaiHun-nya, ff banget lah itu.. bayangin Yeol suka Kai tapi Kai cintanya Sehun kkkk... Makasih udah review^^

**barbieLuKai: **Ganjen amat tuh Luhan-nya kalau langsung nyapu bibir Chanyeol pake bibirnya, modus banget. Eh tapi bagus juga, kalau udah gitu mereka ciuman deh yang HOT, kelas mereka kan lagi kosong trusss... ganti rated jadi M, uwooo... Loh, yang salah kan Thehun. Ngapain juga dia pake mengo gitu *tarik kai dari jamban* *mandiin kai* *mendesah(?)* ... Makasih udah review^^

**SehunBubbleTea1294: **Huaaa iya, itu full fan service terutama KaiHun LuMin.. ah, KrisTao juga, meski aku mengharapkan Kris sama Baek pergi berdua. Maklum, aku cinta KrisBaek juga... Soal Kai yang gemeteran, itu karena efek malu dan tegang *ambigu* ... Makasih udah review^^

**teleportbabies: **Ok. Ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih udah review^^

**bbuingbbuingaegyo: **Iya, KaiHun emang lucu. ini sudah dlanjutin, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Makasih udah review^^

**ayanesakura chan: **Maaaffff... tapi tapi ini udah ada kok chingu. Makasih udah review^^

**indaah. cqupp: **paling suka moment KaiHun di kamar mandi kyaaa gak kebayang mukanya Kai pas Sehun liat dia pipis, untunglah si Sehun cuma natap wajah Kai doang bukan yang di bawah… Hm Kai-nya lagi kalem, capek jadi namja agresif katanya. Makasih udah review^^

**daddykaimommysehun: **Tapi kenapa Chanyeol harus menyatakan cinta pada Kai? Kenapa? *nangis nangis natap langit* ... Itu karena Sehun udah bayangin apa aja yang bakal mereka lakuin kalau nanti mereka bolos bareng tapi Kai malah ninggalin Sehun. Makasih udah review^^

**askasufa: **Iya bener, liat aja kado yang mereka beli... pada aneh semua pan... Yeol bodoh atau tampan? Jawabannya Yeol galak, masa marahin Lulu mulu sih hiks. Makasih udah review^^

**Penghulu kaisoo: **Kkkk chanlu emang manis, tapi sayang jatah nongol mereka dikurangin di chap ini. Kalau gak, nanti mereka malah ngegusur KaiHun si pemeran utama. Makasih udah review^^

**nta: **annyeong juga chingu... Iya, ini sudah dilanjutin. Makasih udh review^^

**utsukushii02: **Sehun-nya ngelamun sih, makanya ditinggalin ama Kai. Makasih udah review^^

**Putry. KyusungKrishun: **Iih kok kamu tau sih kalau nanti bakal ada KrisBaek? Kamu dukun? Ramal aku dong(?) Padahal chap ini udah jadi bahkan sebelum aku post chapter dua loh... Makasih udah review^^

**Happybacon: **Romance-nya KaiHun bakal nyusul kok chingu... Makasih udah review^^

**xxx: **KaiHun dikit? Huwee maaaf... Kai kayak uke? Huweeee maaf lagi... tapi tetep bakal diuasahain kok, supaya Kai jadi lebih ke-seme-an lagi. Makasih udah review^^

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: **Masa sih? Aku bisa kok... kadang ffn emang nyebelin sih. Maafkan KaiHun-nya yang dikit banget, next mungkin bakal dibanyakin. Makasih udah review^^

**chilay: **Ne, ini sudah di update chingu. Semoga suka. Makasih udah review^^

**Guest: **iya, aku juga suka pertengkaran SeBaek, sama-sama uke oon mereka. Makasih udah review^^

**Guest: **Sehun gak yadong banget kok chingu, buktinya dia cuma liat wajah Kai bukan anu-nya Kai. Seharusnya kan macho ya, kenapa jadi begitu. Maafkan author-nya. Makasih udah review^^

**sehunnoona: **oke, ini udah update chingu. Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan. Makasih udah review^^

**Unnamed EXOstand: **Sama dong chingu. Chanlu bakal tetep ada kok. Makasih udah review^^

**rainrhainyrianarhianie: **iya, ini tetep bakal jadi KaiHun kok chingu. Tapi Kai yang pemalu bakal tetep bertahan, cuma nanti pasti kadar kemaluannya akan berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu. Makasih udah review^^

**Karisma jongin: **next chap ya chingu. Tungguin aja. Makasih udah review^^

**hyunieeeh: **Silakan berhadapan dengan Kai kalau mau ambil thehun wkokokkk. Makasih udah review^^

**Meilani Chan: **Sehun gak agresif kok chingu, dia cuma ngebet banget pengen macarin jongin… Chanyeol begitu buat nutupin perasaannya dan buat jaga image juga… kan dia image-nya tegas. Makasih udah review^^

—

Pertama, maafkan diriku yang gak bisa misahin KrisBaek. Jujur yah, awalnya emang mau bikin Kris ngejar-ngejar Thehun juga. Gak pernah ada rencana masukin KrisBaek di sini. Aku munculin Kris di chap ini juga buat PDKT-in Sehun sebenarnya, tapi pas ngetik tiba-tiba malah begitu, Kris liat Baek dan jadilah ia jatuh hati.

Kedua, Kai akan segera beraksi kok... tenang aja.

Ketiga, Kai tetap seme kok... Aku emang kadang baca Sehun yang jadi seme tapi kalau disuruh bikin? Aku nyerah /lambaiin tangan ke kamera/ Soalnya dari dulu sampai sekarang aku selalu percaya kalau aslinya Sehun memang karakternya ceria, yaa type uke-uke manis gitu... gak seperti muka yang kebanyakan dia tunjukin di depan kamera... Ya begitulah kepercayaanku.

Terakhir, terimakasih buat yang sudah review, fav dan follow. Kalau ada yang aku lupa masukin namanya dilapor ya. Biar bisa di edit lagi.

Maafkan typo yang ada.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 5

Dan aku cinta kalian, chingu-deul... muah

* * *

21 December 2013


End file.
